Duelist Terminal: Enemy of Justice Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Second Duelist Terminal Special. Who do you call when a card is stolen? Batman. Who don't you call? OP Man. Read and you'll find out why.


Duelist Terminal: Enemy of Justice Special

Jerod, Kevin, Swilley, John and Betty were standing outside the secret base, listening for danger. They would havwe only one shot to try and intercept the truck. This truck carried Yugioh cards and it was rumored that this paticular truck would also have a Vennominaga in one of it's packs. Quintin had ordered the five to sieze it without getting caught. That meant they had to first destroy all of John's wanted posters, as well as go buy ice cream. Everybody loves ice cream. The five were able to spot the truck coming.

"And..now!" Jerod shouted. They used a catapult to launch Swilley and John onto the truck's roof. John sliced the back open with a knife, while Swilley jumped inside and began opening packs. John stayed on lookout. If anyone saw what they were doing, they'd have to answer to his blade. Or to what some people called a "Children's Card Game". Everybody knew that playng card games involved life or death and sometimes even the fate and balance of the entire universe. Possibly.

"Are you ready Kevin?" Jerod asked. Kevin nodded. "Are you ready Betty?" The Tumbleweed nodded. "Alright. Let's go and and head for the Jerod Copter."

"Why is it caled the Jerod Copter?" Kevin asked.

"Because it's my helicopter" Jerod answered. Silence fell on the three. "Okay, so I stole it from Walmart. They won't miss it or anything."

And out of the dark came a pathetic whine. Almost like that of a mini Tarzan. Except this Tarzan was without Jane, was small and was able to say more than two words. Unless his catchphrase came up, which was only two. Flamerkid swung on a vine, headed for John. Sidestepping out of the way, John sliced the vine, causing Flamerkid to tumble off the truck and onto the concrete not to far away from Jerod, Kevin and Betty. "Owwww..."

"What are you doing now, Flamerkid?" Jerod asked.

"Shut up! My name is OP Man! And I am going to bring you card theives to justice! Bwahahahahahahaha...cough, cough!"

Jerod slapped Flamerkid in the forehead. "You idiot. It isn't stealing unless you get caught."

"But, I caught you."

"Well, you don't count."

"Why?" OP Man was suddenly forced to activate his duel disk. "What?"

"That hacking class came in handy, didn't it Betty?" Jerod asked the Tumbleweed, patting her on the head.

"That's just creepy" Flamerkid said, disgusted.

"Well, you're creepy."

"Well, you're OP! And OP translates to evil! Or to 4kids."

"Do not curse like that, saying 4kids so casually. It is the very definition of evil. Look what it did to Yugioh 5D's."

"I did" Flamerkid answered. "Someday, I think we should all duel on motorcycles like they do."

Jerod nodded. "Yeah, you could be Rally, the shrimp."

"That does it! OP Man will defeat you in a duel and prove to you how great he is!"

OP Man 4000

Jerod 4000

OP Man drew a card. "I summon OP Killer (300/1200). This card can destroy all OP monsters either player summons each turn."

Jerod looked at his hand. "Damn it..."

Op Man set a facedown. "It's your turn."

Jerod drew a card. "Kevin, hand me the King Cards."

"The what?" OP Man asked as Kevin handed them to Jerod.

"King Cards. I made them myself. Basically, they allow special privilages to those who use them. Like me right now. I summon Reptilianne Gorgon (1400/1400) in attack position."

"Uh, nope. My monster destroys all OP monsters and the last time I checked the list..." OP Man took out a really long list of cards that he had labled OP. The list went on for miles and miles. Jerod was almost certain that nearly every single card released in America was on that sheet of paper. "Yep. It's card number 55,300,003 on the list."

"I activate a King Card" Jerod intervined. "Negate. It can negate anything. Except another Negate."

"Wait..." Op Man kept staring at his list. That card is OP! And it isn't on my list! What did you say the card's name was?"

"It's called Dark Necrofear."

"Right. Dark Necrofear. Got it."

Jerod shook his head. "Anyways, your card is negated."

"Crap! !"

Jerod frowned. "Um..."

"!"

"Are you done yet?"

"!" OP Man finished. "Luckily, I planned for such an occasion. I activate OP Protection. This prevents OP monsters from killing non - OP monsters. Like my OP Killer."

"Okay. You still take damage though." Reptilianne Gorgon struck out at OP Killer.

OP Man 2900

Jerod 4000

OP Man took his turn. "Okay! I just drew Dark Necrofear! Yes! I activate Monster Destruction to send three fiend type monsters from my deck to the graveyard,. Next, I'll remove them from play to special summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)!" The card appeared, then was destroyed by OP Man's own card. "What? But, I didn't ban Dark Necrofear! It's like a Kuriboh! It isn't OP!"

"It is because you wrote it" Jerod laughed. "Man! You are dumb!"

Op Man flushed with anger. "You know what? Super heroes never fail without a back up plan. Because Dark Necrofear was destroyed, I can take control of Reptilianne Gorgon!"

Jerod played another King Card. "Negate."

"Crap!"

Jerod drew a card. "This is too easy. I normal summon Reptilianne Viper (0/0).

"That's not too OP" OP Man admitted. "However, I plan to add it to my list later. I must have forgotten."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to use my spell card, Book of Moon to flip your monster into facedown defense position. And then, I activate Reptilianne Posion to flip it back face up, though with 0 attack."

"Crap! Crap! Crap!"

"And next..."

"There's more!" OP Man shouted. "That's...Super OP!"

Kevin was pocketing a bag of grass. "What did I miss?"

"I synchro summon Reptilianne Hydra (2100/1500). Oh and her special effect destroys all monsters with 0 attack you control and then I draw a card for each one." He smiled wickedly. "Oh! This is going to be good. Like a concert for More Human than Human! Yeah! I play two Solidarity cards. That means that Reptilianne Hydra's attack is 3900!"

"OP Alert! OP Alert!" Flamerkid gasped.

"Attack and game him!" Jerod shouted. The hydra destroyed all of Flamerkid's lifepoints.

"We got Vennominaga" Swilley shouted. "However, John got the cops on us."

"It isn't like I killed anyone" John said innocnetly, wiping a red substance off of his knife.

"John!" Jerod cried. "We don't want to be murderers!"

"What? Oh, this is ketchup. We caught a burger on the way back."

"Oh, good."

"As far as you know" John smirked.

The cops came quickly. "We heard about a stolen Yugioh Card! We've come to arrest the fiend. Also, we think one of our police force officers has been severely wounded. Knife wounds, very deep."

Shooting a glare at John, Jerod spoke up. "I know, it's true. We know who attacked the cop and stole the card. It was that kid!" He pointed to OP Man aka Flamerkid.

"What!" Flamerkid gasped. "No, it was them. I was trying to stop them!"

"He stole my Dark Necrofear and then he took a knife and stabbed the cop with it. I tried to get the card back."

"And I took away the his weapon" John said.

"Wasn't there two other people with you?"

"Huh?"

Kevin, Swilley and Betty were on their way back to the base. "Rootbeer for me" Swilley said. "And for you...?"

"I'm good" Kevin said, patting his left pocket, which held a seemingly harmless bag of grass. Or was it grass?


End file.
